The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Cyber security is a major concern in information technology. As attackers have become more sophisticated, cyber security is required to provide robust defense to protect a system from threat of attack, prevent damage to information in the system, and ensure uninterrupted and secure information service from the system.